


Candy

by Anonymous



Series: Intoxicate [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 900047903, Anal Plug, Blackmail, Come Eating, GinHiji - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, OkiHiji, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Toys, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hijikata got out of prison, but he was never the same.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou & Yamazaki Sagaru, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Series: Intoxicate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207229
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of ‘Intoxicate.’

After Hijikata got back from jail, the man became a different person.

‘Just what happened there?’  The young man wondered.

Hijikata became quiet...he still kept the same demeanor, but he flinched more often…kept spacing out more.

  
Okita didn’t know how the bastard turned into such a mess, nor did he know how to handle it. A part of him enjoyed the way Hijikata crumbled in front of his eyes and the other felt some sort of pity towards his brother in arms.

The vice commander went out on patrol tonight. Okita wasn’t too busy, so he went and followed him in his casual outfits to not rouse any suspections.

‘What is this shithead up to..?’ He kept asking. 

He followed. And followed. And followed. For what felt like hours. 

The man kept acting suspicious, as if he was about to do something illegal and shouldn’t be seen...And kept walking. 

They went to Yoshiwara.

Hijikata was never the type of person to go to Yoshiwara. 

Not if it’s something important.

Sougo was contemplating on whether he should go further. Until he noticed that Hijikata had stopped in front of a sex shop.

He walked in and Sougo followed...Holding an Ero Mag to cover his face when Hijikata walked past him…

“Sir...What do you want me to recommend?” 

“D-do you have...that thing?” He lowered his voice down to a whisper in discrete.”

“Ah...How do you want it?...”    
“Like this…”

Sougo couldn’t hear him clearly...He inched closer…

“Inch…a dildo….vibrator…Here you go sir…” Were the only words he could make out.

‘Hah. The Vice Commander’s into that sort of thing now huh? hHo would have thought the bastard is such a player…’ Sougou smirked...taking a few pictures of Hijikata holding the bags. It’ll be of use later...who knows. 

The black-haired bastard kept being way too suspicious. Looking around as if he was scared he’d be caught in the act. As he made his way back to the quarters he was clutching tight onto that bag like his life depended on it.

Sougou had to find out.

Inside… he could hear something...rustling sounds of bags and packages being opened…

He used the opportunity to open the door an inch wide.

His eyes widened. Is he thinking of trying them or what.

God he couldn’t wait to blackmail him.

The sounds of lube being squirted out…

The Vice Commander’s muffled moan. As he stuck two fingers into his already swollen hole.

‘Oi...oi...Hijikata what the hell are you doing....’

He felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t. But he couldn’t take his eyes off.

Hijikata still had his suit on, ass exposed. Kneeling on the floor besides the table with the stack of reports on them...legs wide. His ass was facing the door, two of his fingers sliding in and out.

‘The fuck am i doing...I shouldn’t be watching this...that’s gross..no way…’

In and out. Back in and back out.

The needy moans he had been trying to keep in got louder.

‘ Just a bit more.’ Hijikata grunted.

The image of the silver-haired brute hadn’t left his mind...it’s been a week since he got out of prison.

He thought of the way the man’s red eyes glowed in moonlight, the way the bastard’s tongue moved so efficiently round his nipples, leaving love bites all over. The man’s iron grip on his ass, as he forcefully pushed him down all the way onto the base of his dick. Making him take all of it by force. The way it hurted when he shoved all of it into Hijikata in one go. 

His fingers began to scissor, stretching the entrance.

_ Not enough. Nowhere...near enough. _

“...Toki…Gint...toki...Gintoki..…”

Feverish touches still lingered. The bruises on his ass, his back..He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be ravaged. Again and again. He wanted that man...He’ll get him out... _ Just wait. _

3 fingers in. He squirted more lube...

His precome started dripping out...

God...the noises were hard to ignore...Sougo’s goddamn body froze in place. 

His eyes wide open as he noticed  his own dick bulging from his pants.


End file.
